Scooby Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu
Scooby Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu (ang. Scooby-Doo and Alien Invaders) – film animowany wyprodukowany w 2000 roku, ósmy z serii Scooby Doo. Premiera filmu w Polsce na antenie Cartoon Network odbyła się w sobotę, 26 marca 2005 roku o godz. 19:00 w Kinie Cartoon Network. Film był również wyświetlany na kanale TV Puls w sobotę 6 marca 2010 roku. Opis fabuły Kudłaty, Scooby, Velma, Daphne i Fred nocą pędzą swoim Wehikułem Tajemnic przez pustkowie. Nagle wokół nich rozpętuje się potworna burza piaskowa. Niechcący zbaczają z drogi i trafiają na zamknięty teren rządowy. Nieoczekiwanie tuż nad nimi przelatuje coś, co wygląda na statek kosmiczny. Ponieważ w samochodzie psuje się chłodnica, przyjaciele muszą zrobić przymusowy postój w podróży. W oddali widać jasną poświatę. Tajemnicza Spółka jest przekonana, że to światła z pobliskiego miasteczka. Fred i dziewczyny postanawiają pójść tam i sprowadzić pomoc, a Kudłaty i Scooby zostają, aby pilnować samochodu. Nagle zającorogacz zabiera im ostatnią Scooby-chrupkę. Goniąc go, przyjaciele stają oko w oko z kosmitami. Przerażeni uciekają do miasteczka. W miejscowym barze Tajemnicza Spółka spotyka mężczyznę, który przedstawia się im jako Lester. Opowiada on im o swoim przerażającym spotkaniu z przybyszami z kosmosu. Wyjaśnia też, że kosmici są tu częstymi gośćmi, a w miasteczku działa stacja badawcza IPIP-u, czyli Instytutu Poszukiwania Istot Pozaziemskich. W nosy Scooby i Kudłaty zostają porwani na pokład UFO. Rano budzą się na pustyni obok dziewczyny, której towarzyszy pies. Piękność ma na imię Crystal, podaje się za fotoreporterkę i jest właścicielką suczki, która wabi się Ambra. Obie dziewczyny zawracają w głowach Scooby'emu i Kudłatemu. Po śniadaniu Velma, Fred i Daphne wyruszają na poszukiwania warsztatu samochodowego. Przy okazji zwiedzają też pobliską stację prowadzącą nasłuch kosmosu. W tym czasie Kudłaty, Crystal, Scooby i Ambra udają się do znajdującej się na zamkniętym i strzeżonym terenie Grani Skorpiona, aby uwiecznić na zdjęciach rzadki gatunek zająca. Tam Crystal wyznaje Kudłatemu, że jest tajną agentką i została tu przysłana, by zbadać ślady najeźdźców z Kosmosu. Jak się wkrótce okazuje, dziewczyna kłamie, a przyjaciele wpadają na trop tajnej kopalni złota... Obsada Wersja oryginalna * Scott Innes – ** Scooby Doo ** Kudłaty Rogers * Frank Welker – Fred Jones * Mary Kay Bergman – Daphne Blake * B.J. Ward – Velma Dinkley * Jeff Bennett – Lester * Candi Milo – Crystal * Mark Hamill – Steve * Audrey Wasilewski – Laura * Kevin Michael Richardson – Max * Jennifer Hale – Dottie * Neil Ross – Sergio Wersja polska Wersja polska: MASTER FILM Reżyseria: Ilona Kuśmierska Dialogi: Dorota Filipek-Załęska Dźwięk: Małgorzata Gil Montaż: Paweł Siwiec Kierownictwo produkcji: Dorota Suske Udział wzięli: * Ryszard Olesiński – Scooby * Jacek Bończyk – Kudłaty * Jacek Kopczyński – Fred * Agata Gawrońska – Velma * Beata Jankowska-Tzimas – Daphne * Monika Kwiatkowska – Crystal * Mirosław Wieprzewski – Lester * Tomasz Marzecki – Sergio * Marcin Troński – Max * Łukasz Lewandowski – Steve * Zbigniew Konopka – Strażnik MP * Paweł Szczesny – Kosmita / Strażnik MP * Janusz Wituch i inni Tekst piosenki: Andrzej Brzeski Opracowanie muzyczne: Eugeniusz Majchrzak Piosenkę śpiewali: Jacek Bończyk oraz Krzysztof Pietrzak, Adam Krylik i Piotr Gogol Ciekawostki * Film zadedykowany został pamięci Mary Kay Bergman, która cierpiała na depresję i 11 listopada 1999 r. popełniła samobójstwo. * Z tego filmu pochodzi jedyna, jak dotąd, miłosna piosenka Kudłatego – Super. * Główna akcja filmu rozgrywa się w Roswell. W miejscu tym, w roku 1947 faktycznie miała miejsce sytuacja rzekomego rozbicia się UFO. Sprawa jest potocznie nazywana Incydentem w Roswell. Galeria Crystal.jpeg|Crystal|link=Crystal Crystal.jpg|Crystal i Kudłaty Crystal i Ambra.png|Prawdziwa forma Crystal i jej psa Scooby doo crystal and amber.jpg en:Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders Kategoria:Filmy Hanna Barbera.